Algo rápido
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] K' y Kukri se enfrentan por primera y última vez en el torneo pese a que no es esta la primera ni la última vez que deben lidiar el uno con el otro.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Bienvenidos a mi mas grande alegría en este fandom: K'Kukri. Ojalá disfruten al leerlo porque yo me muero de felicidad cuando los escribo, me encantan *inserte corazoncitos***

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **ALGO RÁPIDO**

Enfrentarse el uno con el otro en combate era meramente una cuestión de tiempo. Ninguno se sorprendió cuando la voz del anunciador llamó a sus respectivos equipos al escenario ni tampoco cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse uno a uno en el tercer round. Se trataron y pelearon como completos extraños, no había espacio para ningún tipo de complicidad cuando había tantos ojos ajenos observándolos. Lo único que tomó a Kukri por sorpresa fue haber perdido el round. Había visto a sus oponentes pelear varias veces, especialmente a K, pero enfrentarse verdaderamente a él resultó ser algo completamente distinto. K era implacable, bravo y ágil, cualidades que lo hacían la mayor amenaza de su equipo. Perder contra él había herido ligeramente su orgullo incluso tomando en cuenta que también había peleado contra su "robo-niñera", un combate más sencillo tomando en cuenta que ya estaba algo cansado después de enfrentarse a Mian. Había dolido también verlo vencer a Sylvie con la misma facilidad y por ende, eliminándolos de la competencia. La pobre chiquilla no tenía oportunidad alguna contra K y Kukri casi podía imaginarla llorando en los brazos de Mian acerca de cómo era un fracaso hecho por NESTS.

Su triunfo convincente hizo que la multitud se volviera loca pero K siendo K procedió a ignorarlos, saliendo del escenario tan pronto como acabó. A Kukri no le importaba haber perdido, ganar era meramente un lujo y no era esa la razón por la que había entrado a participar en el torneo. De hecho, era algo así como un alivio que la parte más tediosa de su misión se hubiera terminado. Dado que las peleas se llevaban a cabo en la mañana y el torneo había terminado para él, Kukri pensó que podría tomarse el resto del día para descansar y recuperarse. Después de todo, tenía una pequeña cita nocturna que no iba a perderse por nada del mundo. Por lo general, se veían tarde en la noche y siempre en el misma clase de lugar: la azotea de un gran hotel viejo, lejos de la zona de torneos y donde a veces alquilaban una habitación para pasar la noche.

Kukri logró escabullirse temprano del intento de Antonov para animar a Sylvie invitando a todo el equipo a cenar. Mientras estaba en camino a su cita se preguntó si K se molestaría en aparecer y cómo la posibilidad de no encontrarlo allí lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Para su deleite lo encontró en el techo, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared y observando el paisaje de la ciudad. Fue un alivio verlo allí a pesar de lo que había sucedido antes. Sin duda verlo hacía que valiera la pena la dolorosa subida de escaleras hasta el techo, algo que Kukri no iba a admitirle ni bajo tortura. Simplemente se acercó a él con cuidado como siempre hacía, pese a que K probablemente lo había visto en cuanto llegó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kukri habló en un tono estoico, haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer molesto por sus propias palabras—: Eso fue bastante impresionante.

— Sí, bueno... es parte del trabajo —K ignoró el comentario bastante rápido, moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo frente a su cara, como si recibir un buen comentario hubiera arrojado sobre él una nube de humo espeso que le impedía respirar. El mero pensamiento le hizo sacar la pequeña caja de cigarrillos de su chaqueta.

Era fácil para Kukri olvidar con quién estaba lidiando y verlo destrozar a todo su equipo casi sin esfuerzo le había abierto los ojos. Por supuesto que había investigado el pasado de K antes o al menos lo poco que existía de él. K era en esencia una máquina. Una máquina de combate, y una jodidamente buena, como él mismo diría. Y aunque era feroz y salvaje en la batalla, si uno ponía suficiente atención se podría dar cuenta fácilmente que no siempre estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. A menudo terminaba las peleas sin sudar o casi como si le molestara haber desperdiciado preciosos minutos de su tiempo con oponentes tan malos. Estaba claro que pelear era una segunda naturaleza para K y uno solo puede lograr algo así mediante años y años de práctica sin sentido. Por supuesto, eso solo podía significar una gran cantidad de peleas sin sentido y si lo obligaban a hacerlo, probablemente estaba harto de eso. No era de extrañar que el chico viera el torneo como una obligación.

— ¿Qué? —K rompió el silencio con esa voz perezosa suya, interrumpiendo también la línea de pensamiento de Kukri. El hombre delgado apenas bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada azul de su compañero frunciendo el ceño—, estás pensando. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. Solo estaba pensando en todo el dinero del premio del torneo que me quitaste, muchas gracias, idiota —K no pudo evitar resoplar ante el comentario, forzando algo de humo de cigarro fuera de su nariz y cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras sonreía. Kukri solo se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer hacia abajo hasta que estuvo en el suelo. Después cruzó sus brazos y piernas mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado fingiendo resentimiento—. Sí, adelante, ríete tanto como quieras puto insensible de mierda.

— Estuviste bastante bien para ser un don nadie —con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comentarios tan audaces en la boca, K parecía estar de buen humor para fastidiarlo. Pero Kukri no era del tipo silencioso y por cada comentario atrevido tenía una respuesta rápida que lo igualara o superara.

— Tus halagos a medias no llenan mi cuenta bancaria, ¿sabes? —Kukri suspiró y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, levantando la cabeza para que la brisa le secara el sudor de la frente y las sienes. Las noches de verano en South Town eran implacables y no tenía sentido cubrirse delante de K, quien literalmente le había quitado la ropa más de lo que admitiría jamás a cualquiera, incluido a sí mismo. Después de un rato volvió su cabeza hacia K, que acababa de llevar la punta de un cigarrillo a sus labios para inhalar— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu parte del dinero?

— No lo sé. Comprar comida y esas mierdas, no dividimos el dinero.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo dividen? ¿Es que eres estúpido? ¿Nunca compras cosas para ti? — K miró el cigarrillo en sus manos por un momento y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Kukri habló primero, con un asomo de molestia en sus palabras que no podía ocultar—. Quiero decir, algo además de tu desagradable adicción a la nicotina, imbécil. ¿No hay nada más que te gustaría tener?

Su ceño fruncido y su repentino silencio dejaban bastante claro que K estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Kukri lo miró por el rabillo del ojo un par de veces mientras esperaba una respuesta, si es que tenía una. No era extraño que no la tuviese y Kukri lo sabía. La mayoría de sus conversaciones giraban en torno a Kukri o a lo que Kukri decía, K apenas hablaba de sí mismo a pesar de que a veces tenía una boca tan grande como la suya. En los meses que se habían estado viendo, Kukri logró idear una teoría propia: No creía que K estuviera ocultando algo, no con ese comportamiento impulsivo suyo. No tenía mucho que decir sobre sí mismo porque probablemente no sabía mucho sobre sí mismo. A veces Kukri se preguntaba si sabía más sobre K que el mismo K. Las únicas cosas consistentes sobre él eran la comida que le gustaba y las marcas de cerveza y tabaco que él prefería. Fuera de eso, no podía pensar en otra cosa y seguramente K tampoco.

— Una motocicleta, tal vez. Y una habitación para esta noche

Kurki tardó un par de segundos en analizar la respuesta y estalló en carcajadas tan pronto como se dio cuenta de cuán tonta era la respuesta y lo mucho que K le había demostrado que estaba equivocado. Nunca se le había ocurrido que le gustaban las motocicletas a pesar de que más o menos se vestía como un tipo que monta una. Casi quiso reírse de nuevo, imaginándolo cayéndose de ella una y otra vez al no ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio o tomar una siesta en un sidecar mientras su enorme compañero de equipo manejaba por la carretera. Su propia risa también sirvió como el escudo perfecto para ocultar lo contento que estaba con la mención de la habitación. De todas las cosas que podría haber elegido, lo había elegido a él. Para compartir una habitación con él y estar con él. Casi sonaba romántico y como una forma de sacudir ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Kukri no pudo evitar decir—: Ja, no sé. No estoy seguro si me gusta la idea de que me jodas dos veces en un mismo día.

— ¿Solo dos veces? Vamos, sé que puedes soportar batallas más duras que eso.

Kukri levantó una ceja— ¿Eso fue un reto?

K arrojó los restos de su cigarro a un lado después de tomar su última calada y se puso de pie, sacando una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Kukri—: No, pero esto sí.

Mientras tomaba la tarjeta entre sus dedos, Kukri sonrió. Estaba casi demasiado seguro de lo que era sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y en el otro lado, un logotipo muy familiar confirmó su teoría como también lo hicieron las palabras que estaban debajo de él: _Habitación 120, disfrute su estancia._

— Oye, ¿vienes o qué?

Kukri volvió a colocarse la capucha sobre la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y encarar a K que lo estaba esperando junto a la escalera por donde habían subido. Kukri jugueteó con la tarjeta entre sus dedos mientras se acercaba a él, disfrazando su emoción de la única manera que sabía—: De haber sabido que dejarte ganar te pondría tan necesitado lo hubiera hecho antes.

K rodó los ojos y bajó las escaleras mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado. La falta de respuesta fue una pequeña victoria para el ego de Kukri, pero incluso entonces sabía que una vez que se encerraran en esa habitación no habría perdedores o ganadores. Y la verdad, no podría importarle menos.


End file.
